A Family Found
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Isaac get an important call while he's in France. Now he has to go home to find out what all the fuss is about.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac had always known that there was something different about his family. If only in the way his mother died. The car wreck had always been strange to him. The large rips in the front and back seats, what looked like a bite mark on the steering wheel. None of it ever sat right with him.

It was when they were helping Malia that he figured out what it was about his mother's death that had rubbed him the wrong way for so many years. Once he saw the car when Scott took him out there, he had to walk away because it had reminded so much of his mother and the pictures that he had seen of the car.

He'd always meant to look farther into it, but things came up. The Oni and then Allison, he just had to get away for a while. Chris took him to France, where they spent many a days just sitting around doing nothing and many more going on what Isaac called safe adventures.

Then the day came that brought with it a text in the early morning. Chris left with a lot of fuss about leaving Isaac there alone. Isaac knew that he wouldn't be back once he went to help Scott, and he was okay with that. He needed time to work through some things on his own.

It was a few months later that brought the phone call. On a day very much like the one that the text had been sent. Isaac almost thought he was dreaming when he saw Scott's name on the display screen.

"Scott?" He answered instead of hello.

"Hey, Isaac. How are you?"

"Getting better. Any reason for the call though. Last I heard you can't afford to call France."

"Which is why I have to make this fast. Wish I didn't, I think you should come home. We found someone I think you should meet. I'm so sorry that I can't tell you more, but I really think you should come home. At least for a little while. It's totally your choice though. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Bye Isaac."

Before he could say anything else Scott had hung up. "Guess I'm going home. Can't really not listen to the alpha, or Scott for that matter." He said to himself.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I got into this fandom about two months ago and I just love it so much. This is the first thing I've written for it so I hope you guys like it. Let me know and I'll get the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

After three days, two hours, and one very stressful cab ride Isaac was standing in front of the one place he had ever called home. Before he could knock on the door, it opened to revial one Malissa McCall. She jumped back a little when she looked up to see the teen standing in front of her.

"Isaac, sweetheart. I didn't know you were coming, I would've come to get you."

"That's alright, Mrs. McCall. It was a little short notice anyway."

She smiled brightly at him then pulled him into a tight hug. "We've missed you. I have to work tonight, but we're all having breakfast together. I don't care what or if there is a monster of the week, it will happen."

"Yes, mom." He said good naturedly while rolling his eyes.

She gives him a sqeeze and a pat on the cheek before she gets in the car. "Oh, and Scott's at Derek's place." She tells him before driving off.

"Guess I'm going to Derek's." He says to himself. "Wonder if we can get walffels for breakfast."

He pulls out his cell to call Stiles.

"Yeah?" He hears after the first few rings.

"You at Home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I get a lift to Derek's?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Scott's."

"Be there in five."

He hung up and waited.

* * *

**A/N Th****at is totally how Isaac and Stiles talk with each other because the are best buds and no one can tell me other wise. I'll see you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome home, bro."

"Thanks, man."

That was all that was said until they were in the lot in front of the loft.

"Have you talked with anyone since you left?"

"Not before Scott called to tell me that I should come back. He wouldn't tell me too much more than there was someone I needed to meet. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, but I promised I'd let him tell you. He's got a plan any everything, though I think it's a stupid one."

"Okay. Anything else I need to know?"

"Uh, yeah, kind of. You don't really need to know, but I kind of need to tell someone and you asked." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. "Derek and I are together. Nobody really knows yet though." He kept talking as the two got out of the jeep and walked into the building. "Well I mean we haven't told anyone, but no one's said anything. I think they're just being nice about it though because you know werewolves."

"I'm the first one you told about this? Not Scott?"

"Yeah man. You're my bro too. I just didn't want to rub my love life in his face."

"Okay?"

They weren't about to say anything more because at that moment the door slid open to a straight faced, but bright eyed Derek. Isaac's face split into a grin as he pretty much jumped onto his former alpha. Derek held him just as tightly for a minute before he started talking.

"Scott's in the bathroom." He started quietly. "Are you sure you're okay with telling people about this?"

"Yeah, Isaac's back. The pack feels whole now. I think that they should just figure it out on their own. We'll have to tell Scott though because that boy is as clueless as the day is long."

"Tell Scott what?" They all heard the familiar voice say across the room.

Derek turned just in time for Isaac to see Scott's eyes go wide and pretty much flying across the rest of the room to jump into the taller boy's arms.

"Isaac!" He shouted in his ear. (well he didn't shout, but it was loud enough that he might as well have.) "I didn't think you were going to make it. You're just in time for movie night." He said as he held on tighter, like he though Isaac might disappear. It didn't matter though because Isaac didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N So I noticed that I failed to mention that no one has died. I know i said something about Allison in the first chapter, but if you could just pretend like it never happened that would be great. I didn't really have a plan when I started this thing I now I kind of do. So yeah that happened. If you guys could let me know what you think that would be awesome. I guess I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
